Contemplations
by Wickfield
Summary: Inside the minds of David Copperfield, the Wickfields, and the Heeps at that fateful dinner in Canterbury.


_This is totally ripped off from "The Reveries" from Mervyn Peake's _Titus Groan_, but I thought it would be a fun look at the characters in a tense situation. Plus, it's Mrs. Heep as you've never seen her before!_

_**Written for the FanFic100 challenge**_

**Contemplations**

_Prompt #004. Insides._

_

* * *

_

It is sometimes difficult to ascertain the innermost thoughts of a person, when they display such a different façade to the outside world; how true, especially, of David Copperfield and the party that surrounded him on that troubling evening in Canterbury, at the dinner that forewarned of wicked deeds to come! If only David could have seen inside the minds of those around him, as we can, how differently might that evening have played out!

* * *

MRS. HEEP'S CONTEMPLATION

Oh Ury my Ury look at him there so polite look he's at the 'ed of the table just as we'd planned and he looks like his father only handsomer which admittedly ain't sayin much but still at least he ain't proud which is what's important after all the good book says it's the meek as'll inherit the earth and though while having the whole earth would be nice I'd have no use for places like Africer or Chiner or Siam and even though I'm gettin' on in years I'd prefer a few pounds to make a silk dress instead like the girl has on if it ain't vain I'm not sure as if Ury is quite sensible goin' after her she's so proud she don't look at him (or me) or talk to him (or me) and she's not at all loyal right there she's laughin' at that Copperfield's jokes (he's proud too) but at least she's pretty and Ury is only 'uman after all I guess she looks like her mother mainly only a wider mouth though her father's not a ugly one himself but then if we was to fall in love that'd make her and Ury siblings-in-law and if they was to get married it'd be incetustous and that is forbidden I think in the holy book but then it could've been tempestuous as my poor old eyesight is so very bad but at any rate it would be ill advised…

URIAH HEEP'S CONTEMPLATION  
Hmm it looks as if we're almost out of wine better tend to that what irony my 'aving to resort to this just being friendly ain't enough evidently I s'pose God helps those as helps themselves they taught that in school but also patience well patience doesn't get you anywhere patience has you sittin' in the dark reading Tidd for five years and has you be a pawn but being proactive is what makes the world go round oh dear he's out of wine that's better he really oughtn't drink so much this wouldn't even work if he wasn't a drinker in the first place so it's not really my fault and look at that upstart Copperfield over there so upset but won't say a thing or do a thing all full of pride and captivation he don't care for Miss Agnes only prejudices her against me and runs off again and he could have anyone he wants to oh yes well we'll see about that now won't we oh dear the idiot drinks so fast here have some more sorry Miss Agnes but this is a means to an end a means to an end and I wouldn't do it anyways if you'd talk to me like you used to before he came along and if you'd put in a good word for me to the old man and if you didn't make yourself so beautiful and…

MR. WICKFIELD'S CONTEMPLATION  
What oh dear is my glass empty again oh no I've done it again oh my love what would you think of me now would you look at me so sadly as my dear girl does just as if you she wasn't proud of me it's just because I'm so alone and Agnes gets on all right and the buisness gets on all right and it helps me oh dear I'm getting sleepy it helps me from going to despondency and madness so it's a kind of medication in a way oh no I must have drunk ever so much or are doing something bad for Agnes won't look at me you are always looking at me from the painting you seem so far away oh I'm very very drunk but wait there's still some more in my glass perhaps I'm not so drunk as I thought CURSE that Uriah Heep curse the day I brought him here curse pity and mercy and oh how far I've fallen and is he ordering more wine I hope he is I can't bear it I can't bear anything anymore and Agnes still won't look at me…

AGNES WICKFIELD'S CONTEMPLATION  
Poor Papa he is ill again I'm so very glad David I mean Trotwood is here I don't think I could bear it otherwise how can I stop Papa from drinking so much I must not be cheerful enough but if I smile Uriah will think I'm smiling at him and he's so terrible and I'm sorry if it's wrong to say so, but I'm not saying so so even if it's wicked in me to think it it's the truth and it's nearly 8 o'clock which means I'll have to sit with Mrs. Heep again which I would not mind so much if only I didn't have to leave Papa alone for I don't trust his judgement when he's like this oh Trotwood please keep him safe you are holding my hand beneath the table so you must know what I am suffering and I can do nothing but perhaps you can you are so good and strong oh Papa you are so weak but I am no stronger!

DAVID COPPERFIELD'S CONTEMPLATION  
What a wretch he is look at his gloating and his smirking if he looks at Agnes once more I swear I'll pitch him out the window poor Agnes what must she be suffering in this house I swear I will visit more often I shall have to explain to Dora because it would be simply wrong to abandon Agnes but I must not think too much about Agnes even if she is holding my hand for it will make me emotional and then I will lose my temper and say something I'll regret no no I'm above that but Uriah Heep if Agnes says one word in the affirmative I will pitch you out the window in triumph for you are a coward and a cur to take advantage of an innocent girl and a weak old man so perhaps Agnes is too quiet and perhaps Mr. Wickfield too weak but they deserve help not exploitation Mr. Wickfield please stop drinking dear lord there's no need to toast my aunt again and now he's toasting Mr. Dick oh dear perhaps it is partly his fault – but still, Uriah Heep is a cur and a coward and deserves an ill ending I've never met someone so unlike myself!

* * *

And the clock strikes eight, each sonorous toll the echo of its ancestor, and each member of this party breaks from their own reverie, and curtsies, and writhes, and bows, and nods, and drinks, as is their usual custom, seen to the outside world.


End file.
